Reine Murasame
Reine Murasame (村雨 令音 Murasame Reine?) is the Head Analyst onboard Fraxinus and a non-certified medic who can perform simple first aid tasks. On the second day of the semester, she transfers into Shido's school as his assistant homeroom teacher. Summary Reine is a highly intelligent and rational woman. She is the Analysis Officer of the Fraxinus’s crew and the Ratatoskr's organization, and the only member that could be considered "normal" among the Fraxinus's weird crew. Reine also acts as an unofficial aide to Kotori Itsuka, the commander of Fraxinus, due to the fact that the vice-commander acts like an idiot most of the time or is ignored by Kotori for being an idiot. Beautiful and intelligent, her only flaw is being sleep deprived, since she doesn't seem to sleep much. Reine transfers into Shido’s school, Raizen High School as the school's new physics teacher when Shido joined Ratotskr. Reine usually gives the best advice or opinions out of Ratatoskr's crew during both the Fraxinus's crew's operations to seal Spirits and normal circumstances. Appearance Reine is an unarguably beautiful woman with pale skin who seems to be in her 20s. She has long, unkempt, pale blue hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to always be sleepy. She wears a pair of glasses and her breasts are noticeably large. Her height is 164 cm, and her three sizes are B95/W63/H89 as stated in the anime adaptation. Her most distinct feature is the pair of dark circles beneath her eyes. She is usually or always seen with a small blue teddy bear that fits in her breast pocket. During her duty on Fraxinus, she wears Ratatoskr's uniform, while as a Physics teacher at Shido's school, she wears a long white lab coat over a pink shirt with a rather low V-neck collar, purple miniskirt, a pair of black stockings, and a pair of blue teddy bear slippers. She also wears a small silver ring on her silver chain necklace. Personality Reine is a very logical, reasonable, and mature woman. Surprisingly enough, and despite her usual cold demeanor, she has proven countless times to be a very sensitive, considerate and understanding person. She is quick witted enough to adapt to the sudden appearance of the Yamai sisters and seamlessly integrate them into her class fieldtrip without raising suspicions from others. She's also good at giving advice and coaching Shido during his dates with the spirits, even Kotori seems to take her advice well. Reine is very good with handling children as when Natsumi turned everyone but Shido into children she was able to calm them all instantly. She has also displayed this skill towards Shido himself, calming him down after he recognized Kotori as a spirit. Shido himself stated that she is like a mother, which she seems to react to in a strange way. While Reine is normally calm and collected, there are rare occasions where she shows anger. These instances are rare enough that Kotori had never seen her angry until the events of volume 3, when Reine showed her Mana's body had been heavily modified to give her an abnormal strength at the cost of lowering her remaining lifespan to 10 years. Trivia *She will make her first appearance in Pooh's Adventures of The Brady Bunch Movie. Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Date A Live characters Category:Assistants Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Heroines Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies